A Physical Pain
by PerpetualRetrograde
Summary: Ace x Luffy. The characters of One Piece placed in a modern world setting. Ace can't seem to get over the fact his baby brother is growing up. As he sees sides of Luffy he didn't know existed, Ace is forced to come terms with his own rapidly developing feelings as well as the gap that he senses pulling them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the record, I strongly dislike overly cutesy portrayals of Luffy as an uke (bottom). So bear with me as I make him a bit rough and tough. He's going to be the pirate king after all. **

Portgas D. Ace glanced at his younger brother with concern. Monkey D. Luffy was sitting cross legged on the wooden chair outside the Principal's office of East Blue High School, as if in meditation. Their legal guardian, Shanks, had been unable to make it, so Ace had come in his place. The two boys waited silently; one in trepidation and the other in sullen anger.

"Luffy," Ace tried, giving his brother a gentle nudge. Luffy's scowl deepened. A dark purple bruise blossomed across his left cheekbone. His lips were split open, congealed blood forming a dark clot above the skin. Under his oversized sweater, Ace had no doubt more injuries covered the lanky body.

"Come in," a low voice thundered before Ace could continue. Ace stood up, grabbing Luffy by the collar. The younger boy hardly resisted as he was pulled off the chair and dragged into the room where the principal, Edward Newgate, sat waiting. His oddly curvaceous white beard twitched as the two boys seated themselves in front of the foreboding desk.

"Well?" Newgate drummed his fingertips on his desktop. "Luffy was it? The younger D...again.

"Yessir," Luffy mumbled when Ace gave him a warning kick.

"Mmm…Shanks been doing well?"

Ace knew that the two men were old drinking buddies. He didn't let Newgate's light tone fool him for an instant. The man had a reputation for blowing up when the students and staff least expected it. Not to mention his formidable presence. It was much similar to Shanks when he lost his temper.

"He's good, sir."

"Good, good…" Newgate never took his eyes off of Luffy. "Well…would you like to explain younger D-san?"

"Sir, allow me to explain," Ace broke in, "Luffy was—" Newgate raised a hand, stopping Ace.

"I think I ought to hear it from Luffy. Well Luffy?" Newgate stared expectantly at the small boy. Small but with remarkable power, he corrected himself.

Luffy glared down at the worn tips of his sneakers. "I got into a fight."

"Again," Edward reminded nonchalantly.

"Again," the younger boy agreed reluctantly.

"Why?"

The word was direct and sharp. Here Newgate's eyes turned chilly. He folded his large hands over his mouth. Even Luffy knew better than to mess with the principal.

"Because he hit me," Luffy finally said. He twitched uncomfortably.

Newgate's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Eustass Kidd."

Ace was suddenly furious. How dare Kidd hit his brother?

"The upperclassman?" Newgate's eyebrows rose. "What were the two of you even doing together?"

Luffy shrugged. "I hit him back. We fought. That's all. I'm sorry."

Newgate sighed. "Sorry doesn't cover the expense for the wall the two of you obliterated."

Luffy remained silent while Ace fumed.

Newgate sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He had a certain soft spot for Shank's kids, as he now thought of them, but as the school principal he could not show bias.

"Okay Luffy," Newgate said slowly, "I'll talk to Kidd as well. The two of you will be cleaning up after school for the next month. Got it? No excuses."

"Wait," Luffy suddenly looked panicked, "do I have to do it with him?"

Newgate stared back in confusion. "Is there a problem with that?"

Luffy opened his mouth then shut it. He settled back in his seat and shook his head wordlessly.

"Every day Luffy," Newgate reminded. "You are dismissed now."

…..

Luffy did not say a single word in the car. He stared out the window instead. Ace continued to glance at the rearview mirror as he drove through the rainy length of Windmill Drive.

"Luffy?" Ace ventured cautiously.

"…yeah?" his brother answered back moodily. Ace seldom felt nervous about anything but when it came to Luffy, everything seemed to concern him. He would be having a small talk with Kidd soon. Kidd was a good friend to have around and usually, Ace would side with him even if it was his fault. But for the violent red head to have laid a finger on Luffy…it was absolutely unforgivable.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," came the truncated reply.

Ace pulled into the familiar driveway and shut of the ignition. Luffy almost immediately exited the car as if he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Ace followed him into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Hey, Luffy!"

Luffy paused in the middle of the stairs. "What?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone and eyes. Ace was taken aback. Luffy never snapped at him.

"Um, nevermind. Make sure to put on dry clothes."

"Yeah."

As Luffy disappeared upstairs, Ace shook off his wet jacket staring broodingly into space. What was wrong with Luffy? What happened to his happy-go-lucky brother? Ace made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, not feeling particularly motivated to do anything. Just then, the side pocket of his jeans vibrated.

"Hello?"Ace asked tiredly.

"What's with you? You sound dead." A familiar voice blared into Ace's ear.

"I'm not in the mood to joke, Law."

Trafalgar Law, his trusted yet annoyingly insightful friend. He had the morals of a man and the intuition of a woman.

"Whoa there boy," Law cracked anyway, "what's bringing down your ship? A girl? Or is it out cute little Luffy kun?"

Damn Law

Ace caved. He would get nowhere trying to fool Law. "He's moody all the time. He doesn't come out of his room. He won't talk to me like he used to." He hesitated. "You hear from Kidd?"

"No, why?" Law's tone dropped a few degrees. Shoot. Sensitive topic.

"He apparently got in a fight with Luffy today. That's why we were at school until late."

"A fight?" Law's voice brightened again. "Did Luffy kick his ass?"

"Law!"

"Okay, okay." Law repressed a laugh on the other end. "Well Mr. brother-complex, it sounds like puberty to me."

"Puberty?" the idea had never occurred to Ace.

"Need me to spell it for you?" Law asked sarcastically.

"But Luffy is a kid!"

"He's fifteen!"

"Soon to be sixteen." Law reminded. He lowered his voice mockingly. "maybe he got himself a girlfriend. Guys tend to act up when they like somebody right?"

_A girlfriend? Luffy with a girlfriend?_ The idea was alien to Ace. Absolutely preposterous. Impossible.

"Um…I'm going to go now," Ace said, quickly hanging up. The conversation was making him increasingly uncomfortable. He had forgotten to ask the initial purpose of the call, but he was too distracted to really care. Dropping his phone carelessly onto the couch, he walked over to the kitchen. Yanking open the first cabinet, he rummaged around and withdrew a first aid kit. He started up the stairs with it, heading to Luffy's room.

Luffy was sprawled out across his bed gaming on his PSP, wearing nothing but a hooded sweatshirt. His naked chest was illuminated by the screen. Ace suddenly realized how attractive Luffy had become. His damp raven hair stuck to his slim neck, muscles forming hard ridges underneath his smooth skin. Without the typical grin that made him seem good natured, he looked incredibly handsome.

He glanced up as Ace entered.

"Hey," Ace managed to muster a normal grin, "mind if we talk a bit?"

Luffy stared at him blankly. For a moment Ace thought he would be ordered out of the room, but Luffy slowly sat up, placing his game on his bedside table. Ace took a nervous seat on the edge of the bed as Luffy slid up towards him, resuming his usual cross legged position.

"Let me see." Ace held out his hand. To his relief, Luffy scooted over. Trying to keep his hands steady, he pulled off Luffy's hoodie. As his fingers brushed against Luffy's skin however, the younger boy drew back.

"I can do it," he said, looking away. Ace's heart sank. He handed the bottle of disinfectant to Luffy.

"Na, Luffy." Ace watched him apply the medicine carelessly to his cuts.

"Hn?"

"Anything interesting going on at school?"

"Not really."

"Friends?"

Luffy taped a bandage over the cut on his nose. "Zoro is cool," he said indifferently.

Ace's memory shot back to a tall, green haired boy in the kendo club. He looked like a delinquent.

"I don't know if you should hang out with him," Ace said uneasily, "he looks like he runs with a bad crowd."

"Don't judge him by his looks, he's a good guy."

"But—"

"Stop treating me like a kid, Ace!" Luffy suddenly barked angrily. Ace flinched at the harsh tone. "I can take care of my own friends!"

Ace's confusion dissolved into anger. He stood up and glared at his little brother. "What's up with you?" he growled, "it's nothing to get so worked up over."

"Get out!" Luffy yelled.

"I was going to!"

As Ace slammed Luffy's door shut behind him, he stormed into his room, slamming that door as well. Heaving a sigh, he leaned his head against the wall feeling absolutely miserable. The brothers had never fought before. Ace stared up at the ceiling miserably.

_What's with you Luffy?_


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, Ace couldn't take it anymore. Before Shanks returned, he decided to take a quick walk around the nearby Sabody Park to clear his head. Leaving a note just in case their guardian returned sooner home than expected, Ace exited the silent house. He walked down his street then took a left, almost subconsciously taking the familiar path down to the few pathetic patches of dead grass the boys in the neighborhood called a "park."

Approaching the childhood haunt, he took a seat beneath the netless basketball hoop made of corrugated metal. The single street light shined down on him in the quickly fading daylight, forming a small yellow circle around him. Retrieving and lighting a smoke from his inner pocket, he placed his elbows on his knees, allowing himself to be swallowed up in the hazy gray smoke.

"Oi, the nii-chan over there."

Ace looked up as a group of street boys approached him, hands shoved in their pockets and confident smirks on their pimply faces. They were new in the area; most likely why they now sought to pick a fight with Portgas D. Ace.

Ace stood up to greet his new challengers.

"You're looking pretty lonely there, aren't you?" the first punk asked, casually removing a razor blade from his pocket. So they were cowards who hid behind pathetic weapons. This would be easy game. Ace almost grumbled. Hard prey was difficult to come by.

" Nah," Ace responded lightly smiling as the gang circled around him. Like vultures.

"Well…then," the circle closed around him, "want to play with us?"

Ace smirked, dropping his smoke to the ground and crushing out its light with his heel.

"Good thing you happened by actually, I'm in a pretty bad mood." Ace's fake smile slid off his face. His eyes were cold. He beckoned towards the punks.

"A couple of human punching bags were just what I needed."

…...

Luffy did not speak or look at Ace the next morning. He glanced once at the band aid half-hidden underneath Ace's bangs, but didn't comment. Shanks seemed to notice the tension between the usually inseparable brothers, but tactfully remained silent. He occasionally glanced curiously at them over his coffee though, his eyes darting between Luffy, who ate while staring into space, and Ace, who merely picked at his food.

The brothers left separately for the first time in ten years that day; Luffy, walking despite the gray clouds promising rain, and Ace, driving alone.

By the time Ace had arrived at school, Luffy had already dissolved into the large crowd of the student population; the familiar black head nowhere to be found. The realization further depressed the older D. as he dragged himself to class, backpack weighing heavily on his spine. He never realized how heavy his history textbook was until then. Making his way towards his seat, he ignored the greetings of his peers and slumped down into his arms, face hidden.

"Yo, grumpy pants," Law plopped down on the seat beside him a few minutes later and poked his friend in the side. Ace barely reacted, slightly twitching his head in acknowledgement of Law's greeting.

"I take it things went down bad with Luffy kun?"

Ace grunted. "We got in a fight," he admitted dejectedly.

"Oh?" Law did his best to keep his tone light.

"He told me to stop treating him like a kid."

"And?"

"He told me to get out of his room."

"So?"

"So…I got out of his room."

Law rested his chin in his cupped hands, nails painted immaculately black as usual. He stared at Ace pityingly.

"I understand where Luffy kun is coming from though. He's not a baby anymore, Ace. No offense, but even I think you're overbearing."

_Overbearing?_

The thought threw Ace off. Wasn't Luffy the one always following him around, trying to do everything he did? Since when had his brother stopped needing him? The idea filled Ace with hurt.

_Since when did I become an annoying existence?_

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Law shrugged. "I'm a relationship extraordinaire, not a sibling extraordinaire. You have a brother complex. Simple as that."

Before Ace could question what exactly he meant, the bell rang and their history teacher, no-last-name Marco, rapped the board for attention. Ace sighed and sank back into his arms, dreading the interminably long day he knew awaited him.

…...

Ace didn't see Luffy again until after school. He had stopped by with the student council to discuss a couple of things before packing up and finally heading home. Law had headed off with a group of his friends to karaoke leaving him alone in his slump.

He heard the voices of Kidd and Luffy before he saw them.

"Clean faster Kidd," Luffy complained, "We're never going home at this rate."

He sounded almost normal. Not moody.

"I'm trying!" Kidd growled back, "You too! Quit slacking!"

"I'm not slacking!"

"Yeah, you are!"

Ace rounded the corner and found the two boys glaring at each other, both wielding the school mops as if they were about to start sparring with them. Eustass Kidd was at least a head taller than Luffy, scarlet hair like a giant lick of flame on his head. He had broad shoulders and a thick chest; a muscular build that surpassed even Ace's. But Ace knew if the two of them engaged in a physical fight, he would crush the boy as he had the upper hand in speed and effective utilization of raw power.

He wondered if he should approach Luffy and at least offer to give him a ride home.

_This is the quickest way to the main entrance. And why should I be nervous about passing by my own brother? _

Suddenly feeling ridiculous in his own concerns, Ace took a step towards the younger boys. He had absolutely no reason to go all the way around the school simply to avoid Luffy. Sibling fights were a common occurrence right?

Ace was less than ten feet away when Kidd suddenly grabbed Luffy by the collar and bundled him against the wall. The mops fell to the ground with a clatter. With a jolt, Ace recalled yesterday's events that had been pushed into the back of his mind. Eustass had hit Luffy which had initiated their fight and resulted in the obliteration of a wall. Ace had told himself he would beat the living daylights out of Kidd for laying a finger on Luffy. And now he was doing it again.

_I'm gonna kill him _

His fight with Luffy became a minor concern. Rage took over. Ace stepped forward, fists clenched. He wasn't called "fire-fist Ace" for nothing.

Then he froze.

Kidd was leaning in towards Luffy. Luffy's face was hidden, but Ace was sure he saw no resistance.

"Wanna fuck, Luffy?" Kidd asked huskily, "I'll treat you gently."

"Like I would, you stupid bastard," came the sharp reply. Ace felt relief flood through him, only to be stopped cold with Kidd's response.

"I'm sorry about last time. I couldn't control myself."

"You're kidding right? You tried to rape me you horny idiot."

"Well, you threw me through a damn wall, so don't you think we're even?" Kidd leaned in closer. "C'mon Luffy, it's Friday anyway. We can finish up here and go to my place."

Luffy remained silent.

_Say something Luffy…_

"Na, Luffy?" Kidd was barely an inch away from Luffy now.

_Say no._

"Luffy…" Kidd breathed.

_Say something!_ _Luffy!_

"Hey, Luffy!" Ace called, striding towards his brother. Kidd immediately dropped Luffy and turned, glaring at the intrusion. Ace glared right back at him, reaching out to grab Luffy by the arm.

"We're going home."

"I have to clean," Luffy protested as his older brother dragged him away, "Punishment. Remember?"

"Well, you can start it from next Monday."

"Ace!" Luffy jerked his arm away. Obsidian eyes glared reproachfully back at him. "I _said_ I need to stay and finish cleaning up!"

"Too bad." Ace threw Luffy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Luffy kicked but to no avail; Ace was too strong and too upset.

Ace finally set Luffy down in the school parking lot as he unlocked the car. He opened the back door and motioned for Luffy to get in. Luffy crossed his arms and refused to budge.

"Luffy," Ace started warningly.

"What's your problem?"

"Huh?"

"What is your damn problem?" Luffy repeated, raising his voice angrily.

"What's yours?" Ace demanded.

"You!"

Ace stopped short. He tried again. "Are you acting this way because of Kidd? Do you like him? What did you mean he tried to rape you?"

"Why don't you ever listen to me? I said the problem. Is. YOU." Luffy threw up his arms. "This has nothing to do with Kidd!"

"He just tried to _kiss_ you! Did you sleep with him?"

Ace realized he couldn't seem to form comprehensive thoughts, his shock intermixing with his frustration and hurt. He was being unreasonable, he knew, but wasn't Luffy also being harsh?

"It's none of your business," came the cold reply.

That did it.

"HOW IS IT NONE OF MY BUSINESS, IF YOU'RE FUCKING GAY?" Ace yelled, slamming his fist into the top of his car. It left a dent. Damn.

When he looked back to Luffy, he realized he had made a mistake. The younger boy was staring at him with what he interpreted as a mixture of disgust and hurt. Ace ran a hand through his hair, blowing through his teeth. He face his brother again.

"I didn't mean that, Luffy I just—"

"I'm going home."

Luffy turned around and started to walk rapidly away from his older brother. Ace started to run after him.

"Wait, Lu—"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Luffy!"

It was no use. Luffy wasn't stopping, his head down. Ace sighed and stared after the receding back. He had just exacerbated the problem. Why couldn't he keep his cool around Luffy?

He watched Luffy step into the street, heading towards the other side. A flash of red caught Ace's eyes. The streetlight.

"Luffy!" Ace started jogging towards his brother. "Wait! The light hasn't change yet!"

The younger boy didn't seem to hear him, continuing with his head down. Ace approached the edge of sidewalk. He opened his mouth to call out again when a warning honk flooded his ears, cutting off his voice. Luffy and Ace both turned to see a large, green truck hurtling towards them, the drive honking madly.

Luffy froze, his eyes wide. The car was nearly upon him.

"Luffy, move!" Ace screamed.

Luffy's head slowly turned. The headlights filled his vision. His legs locked in fear. The other end of the street suddenly seemed very far away. Ace was yelling something but Luffy couldn't hear him. The only sound he heard was the fierce pounding of his heart.

Ace started running before he realized it. He stretched out his arms, thrusting his body forward with his powerful legs.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy felt himself stumble forward as something hit him hard on the back, sending him careening into safety. He fell to the side of the road, the breath knocked out of him as he crashed into the cement. His head snapped around as the truck slammed into Ace's body.

Luffy's chest convulsed. Somebody was screaming. Ace's body skidded to a stop a few feet away and lay still. The truck pulled sharply off to the side, finally slowing down enough to stop. As the alarmed driver came running towards them, Luffy forced himself to his knees and crawled over to the broken body, panic threatening to consume him.

It was only then he realized it was his voice crying out in raw pain and fear.

"Ace!" Luffy shook his brother's shoulders, "Na, Ace! Wake up! Ace!"

Onlookers had begun to gather, gasping and pointing. Luffy barely noticed them. He pulled Ace's limp body into his arms, sobbing.

"Ace. Wake up…Ace!"

Luffy hugged Ace to his chest, crying uncontrollably. "Don't be dead," he begged, "don't be dead, Ace!"

…...

_Somebody is calling my name_

Ace felt strangely detached. As if disconnected to the world. He could make out a face through his blurry vision.

_Luffy, why are you crying?_

"Don't be dead, Ace!"

_Luffy…._

He tried to reach out but his hands wouldn't move. He tried to speak but his throat wouldn't work. He stared listlessly at Luffy's tear-stained face, unable to do anything.

_I'm sorry Luffy_

The waves of unconsciousness swept over him. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness pressed into him from all sides. Ace stared at his surroundings blankly, not quite sure whether he was floating or standing on solid ground.

_Wake up Ace_

_Who? _His head swiveled, attempting to determine the source of the voice.

_Wake up_

_ Who are you?_

He felt a warm presence. He whirled around. A blurred face. Two small hands reached out to gently brush his hair back.

_You do not belong in this world quite yet_

_What world?_

_The world of the dead_. He felt the presence smile. How this was possible, he did not know. _You are still needed amongst the living _Arms wrapped around his waist. _I love you my son._

_Mom?!_

_ Go._

_ Wait!_

_ You are needed. We will meet again. _

Blinding light flooded his vision. Ace suddenly felt heavy, disoriented by the sudden weight of his existence. He blinked twice, trying to clear his head, as he tried to place where he was and what he was doing.

His vision caught a sport of red. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his blurry vision.

"Hey there," Shanks greeted him with a smile, "welcome back."

"Oh…Hi."

"Feeling okay?"

Ace groaned unintelligibly in response, suddenly aware of the throbbing pain throughout his entire body. A thick cast encased both his left leg and arm.

"A bit sore?"

"A bit."

Ace fell back onto his pillows, bits of his memories returning to him. He recalled Luffy, frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car. His body had moved on its own after that.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked, suddenly wanting to see his little brother very badly.

"School. He left as soon as he heard your condition stabilized," Shanks said gently.

"Oh." Ace tried to keep the disappointment and hurt from his voice.

Shanks heard it anyway. He sighed and dragged a chair beside the hospital bed.

"Ace," he asked seriously, "is there something going on between you two?"

Ace shrugged as best as he could with his arm cast, stretching all the way to his shoulder. "He's been acting cold nowadays. Law says its puberty or something."

Shanks chuckled. "Luffy is still so young…I still remember him as a five year old clinging to you like glue. He kept glaring at me like I did something wrong."

Ace recalled a five year version of Luffy on the doorstep of Fusha orphanage. His small arms had been crossed tightly over his scrawny chest, one of Ace's old baseball caps falling over his eyes. He had been trying to act tough despite the fact his lips were trembling, standing just a little bit behind his eight year old brother as they both faced their new red-haired guardian.

"You mean when our fathers abandoned us?" Ace's asked humorlessly, his eyes darkening.

"They did not abandon you," Shanks said sharply, "they had their own reasons and did it out of a desire to protect you."

"That doesn't change the fact they left. No matter how dangerous it is, a kid needs parents. You're a great dad, but…" Ace trailed off uncertainly. He had never his father who had died when he was only a couple of months old. Luffy's father was supposedly still alive, although his whereabouts remained completely unknown. Shanks had found both of them at Fusha, claiming to be acquainted with both their fathers.

"I know," Shanks sighed. "I know. But we are a family."

"We're a family," Ace agreed. He was blessed to have Shanks and Luffy. He didn't want his biological father.

The two fell into companionable silence. Ace stared up at the plain white ceiling of the hospital room, wondering what Luffy was doing at the moment. Was he thinking of him? Was he worried?

"So, Luffy," Shanks said as if reading Ace's mind, "puberty, huh. Our Luffy is finally growing up. He always had the maturity of a seven year old."

Ace thought back to the moody teenager in his room. Dark eyes, sensual lips, hair swept across his slim neck. His tough body, growing more adult-like each day...Luffy no longer acted close to seven.

"Yeah, he's growing," Ace said unhappily.

"Why so glum? Aren't you always complaining about him following you around everywhere, even to the bathroom sometimes at night?"

"You know about that," Ace gasped, horrified.

"Oh yeah. I can hear you yelling at him not to fall asleep in the bathtub."

Ace stared at the unremarkable ceiling again. "I don't know…I guess it's just strange not to be needed."

"It's lonely isn't it?" Shanks laughed. "It's parental anxiety. It's probably because you two are so close…but Ace, don't ever think you're not needed. Luffy will always need his brother no matter what age he is."

"Sure," Ace said skeptically.

"If it's any comfort, he wouldn't quit bawling his head off until they wheeled you out of the room and assured him you wouldn't die. Actually, weren't even close to dying. The doctors asked if you were even human."

"I'm just tough." Ace finally cracked a smile.

"You got away with broken bones and a mild concussion after being run over. That's beyond tough. You must have the luck of the devil."

Ace laughed.

"So when do I get out of here?" he asked.

"Next Friday."

"Seriously? That's almost two weeks! I feel fine."

Shanks shook his head. "Don't even think about it. A normal person would have had to stay in the hospital for a month at least. Don't get ahead of yourself and rest." Shanks stood up, the chair squeaking against the linoleum floor. "I'll call Luffy and tell him to bring your stuff over after school. You're fine alone?"

"Of course. I'm legally an adult."

"Okay. I'll try to come back later tonight or tomorrow morning if my Boss will let me off." Shanks rolled his eyes. "Mihawk is one damn tough employer."

"Kay."

Shanks paused at the door and glanced back his older adoptive son. His eyes had reclosed and already, his breathing deepened, indicating sleep. Shanks smiled to himself and quietly shut the door behind him.

…..

When Ace woke up again, he caught Luffy trying to sneak out of the room.

"Luffy?" Ace called sleepily, pulling himself up.

Luffy stiffened at his name. He slowly turned around and managed a strained smile. "Hi, Ace."

"You going already?"

"Um…yeah…I brought your clothes…and I have some stuff I need to get done…" Luffy looked nervously at the door. "Um…I'll see you."

"Wait, Lu—"

The door slammed shut. Luffy had left. Ace fought back a wave of pain that suddenly throbbed in his chest. He glanced over and saw a messily packed overnight bag resting on the chair Shanks had vacated not long ago. The pain worsened. Staring at the bag, Ace fell back into the pillows, no longer very sleepy.

Luffy hadn't looked at him once in the eyes.

….

"Welcome home!" Shanks cheered as Ace ducked through the door. The front hall had been decked out in clashing colors, balloons scattered messily across the floor. In crooked handwriting, somebody had written "WELCOME HOME ACE" on a long banner taped precariously to the wall. It was the epitome of a true all-male party.

Law sat at the kitchen table, looking ridiculous in a blue conical party hat. He waved as Ace entered. Ace was about to wave back when he caught sight of the living room. He stiffened. An unmistakable flame of red hair bobbed next to Luffy's black locks on the couches. Eustass Kidd stood up sheepishly as Ace gaped at him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Ace almost snapped.

"Um…I don't know. Your dad just kind of dragged me along."

Ace glanced at Luffy. Their eyes locked for a millisecond before the younger boy quickly looked away.

Luffy who had not bothered to visit him once during the duration of his stay in the hospital

Ace looked away as well, feeling sick. Shanks apparently didn't notice.

"The more the merrier right?" he said tactlessly. He was pulling beer cans from the fridge. "C'mon, it's supposed to be a party. I finally managed to get an early day off from work too!"

Ace did his best to lessen the tension by putting his best face forward, laughing at all of Shank's lame jokes and making fun of Law. He even talked a bit with Kidd who wasn't as bad as he thought of him to be. After a while, Ace started to relax, even enjoy himself, despite the fact Luffy hadn't said a single word to him since he got home.

It was around eleven when Luffy spoke for the first time. He stood up, shifting his seat back. The conversation briefly halted as eyes swiveled to him.

"Um…I'm going to sleep," he mumbled awkwardly, not looking at anybody.

"Okay," Shanks said, "night Luffy."

"Night."

Luffy started to make his way past the semi-drunk boys, when foot accidentally caught on the leg of Kidd's chair. Ace caught him before he fell, moving purely out of reflex. His good arm wrapped around Luffy's waist as Luffy's hands grabbed Ace's shirt involuntarily. Luffy instantly let go, his body recoiling from Ace's touch.

"Careful." Ace told him, letting him go. Luffy quickly backed away.

"Sorry," he muttered before turning and running away.

Ace watched him through the alcohol induced haze as he disappeared up the stairs. He felt angry, hurt, betrayed. Now he didn't want Ace to touch him? Was that it?

Ace stood up as well, knocking his chair over.

"Ace?" Shanks asked, not quite sober himself.

"I'll be riiight back," Ace slurred, almost tripping over Law as he stumbled after Luffy.

"You need help man?" Law called, "You're pretty drunk."

"I'm just gonna take a piss."

Ace trudged up the stairs behind Luffy, the alcohol turning his common sense to mush. His emotions took over. He was going to burst into Luffy's room and demand exactly what his problem was. He was tired of this.

Ace halted in front of Luffy's door, hand raised to knock. Then he changed his mind and turned the knob instead, door swinging open silently into darkness.

_Lights..._ Ace fumbled for the switch when a sudden noise stopped him.

"Ha…ah…..ah…."

_What the heck?_

Suddenly filled with trepidation, Ace drew his hand back and peered around the corner which blocked the door from the rest of the room. Moonlight spilled into the room through the open curtains, illuminating the figure curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Ah…" Luffy breathed. The front of his pants was open, his hand moving just below his shirt.

_He's jerking off_

Ace stared at Luffy, unable to tear his eyes away. Luffy looked so sexy it was hard to believe it was the Luffy he knew and grew up practically raising. Ace abruptly felt the crotch of his jeans tighten. He looked down in shock. Why? Why the hell was he reacting to his brother masturbating?

"Nngh…Hnn…"

_He's nearing climax_ Ace realized

"Uh…Ace…Ace…uh!"

Luffy fell back, hands slippery with his cum. He lay breathing heavily, his eyes half closed.

Ace stared.

Luffy had called his name.

While masturbating.

Making his way silently back into the hallway, Ace closed the door behind him and slid down onto the floor, leaning his head back, thoughts tangled in his head.

_What the hell is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ace walked listlessly down to Sabody Park. It was Saturday and Shanks was experiencing the joy of having a hangover, currently incapacitated, knocked out by painkillers. Luffy hadn't come out his room all morning, even for breakfast. Feeling the emptiness of the house suffocating him, Ace had chosen escape.

Limping awkwardly on his still-new crutches, he limped to the worn playground not far from the basketball hoop, consisting of nothing but a single rickety slide and two swings. The neighborhood boys had dragged over and constructed a fort beneath the slide, complete with a sawed off wooden board bearing black markings; potential plans of attack. Judging by the arrows, Ace guessed guerilla.

Sighing, he sat down in one of the swings, allowing the crutches to drop to the ground. His mind was a confused mess; last night's image of Luffy calling for him playing itself on repeat until his head was ready to blow. Why was everything so complicated? Ace kicked angrily at the bark floor with his good foot. It had all been so much easier when they were younger.

"And if it isn't the great Portgas D. Ace."

Ace's head snapped up at the voice, strangely familiar, although not entirely recognizable. A group of boys were moving towards him with a confident swagger.

"Heard you got in a little accident?" The kid at the front had one of his front teeth missing. Ace fought the urge to laugh at how ridiculous it looked.

"Do you need something?" he asked flatly.

"Nothin' much…just paying back a little favor….you treated us so nicely after all.

Ace searched his memory. Then it hit him. Two weeks ago. Before the accident. The gang that had challenged him in the empty basketball lot of Sabody Park. He was the one had knocked the kid's tooth out.

_Oh. Crap_.

"Looks like you remember?" Missing-tooth growled, pounding his fist into his open palm. "You sure did me a number."

"Yeah. So you came crawling back for more?" Ace stood up from the swing, keeping up the bravado. Meanwhile, his mind grappled for an escape route. He could maybe hold off three people max with half his limbs in working order. Even if he could bear the pain of broken bones, the awkward casts made everything impossible.

"You're sure talking big for somebody who's about to get their face smashed."

"You're sure talking big for a sniveling coward who picks on people who've been hit by cars."

"Bring it on."

Ace smirked. "You're a fucking kid. Why don't you quit playing on the streets and go home to mommy like a good boy?"

The boy's eyes turned nasty. He charged towards Ace, swinging his fists wildly. Ace managed to dodge them relatively easily. The boy clearly had no idea how street-fighting worked, leaving multiple spots open and making his movements unnecessarily wide.

But the problem lay in numbers. If the boys jumped him at once, he would have no choice but to take the blows.

As the thought crossed his mind, Ace took a step backwards and promptly tripped on his cast. He swore as he fell, gap-tooth nearly on top of him.

"Got you."

Something glimmered in the boy's hand. A razor blade. Ace watched in horror as the blade came nearer and nearer. He waited for the impact and the pain which would undoubtedly follow.

It never came.

An incredible force hit gap-tooth in the gut, sending him flying back into his entourage of loyal freaks. Not wasting time being shocked, Ace reached out grabbed at one of the swing posts, managing to catch his balance. He pulled himself back into a standing position, shifting his cast so he could move a bit more comfortably. Gap-tooth was being supported by two of his buddies, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"How dare you?"

Ace's eyes widened. A familiar figure stood in front of him, barricading him from his attackers.

Luffy raised his fist again. His eyes were filled with murderous rage. It was positively frightening.

"I'm going to fucking kill you all," he snarled.

In a whirlwind of motion, Luffy started to brawl. His fist caught one boy hard in the nose. The boy screamed as his nose broke, rivulets of blood spraying everywhere. Another one passed out after being thrown six feet back and hitting his head hard on the ground. Ace watched in amazement as his brother, his weak little brother, protected him.

True to his word, Luffy didn't stop until every single member of the gang-group lay unconscious or in too much pain to move on the ground. Gap-tooth's face was a mess, so bruised and swollen even Ace winced in sympathy. Luffy, on the other hand, hardly seemed to care, as he turned to Ace.

"Are you okay, Ace?" he asked. Ace saw fear and uncertainty flicker over his features.

"No," he responded shortly.

Luffy's expression grew alarmed.

"Luffy, why are you avoiding me?"

"Huh?"

"You're avoiding me. You won't talk to me. You won't look at me. What's with you?"

Luffy bit his lip. Ace leaned over and picked up his crutches. Situating them under his arms, he started towards home. "Come here. We have to talk."

…

The two remained silent until they reached Ace's room. Shutting the door behind him, Ace leaned his crutches against the wall and sat heavily on the edge of his bed. He patted the sort beside him. Luffy reluctantly dragged himself over and sat as well, staring down with great interest at his feet.

"Did I do something wrong, Luffy?" Ace asked.

Luffy didn't look at him. "No," he mumbled.

"Am I annoying?"

"No."

"Are you angry about something?"

"No."

"Then what is it!" Ace yelled in frustration. "Do you hate me? Look at me!" He reached out and grabbed Luffy's chin, turning it towards him so their eyes met. He was shocked to find Luffy's eyes filling with tears. He quickly let go. Luffy hastily brushed his sleeve across his eyes as Ace struggled to bring his emotions under control.

"Luff? I'm sorry I yelled," he managed to say calmly. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'm begging you."

Luffy shivered. "I don't hate you," he sniffled.

"Then what is it?"

"…I love you."

Ace stared at his brother. Luffy rested his elbows onto his knees, burying his face into his hands.

"Like a…brother?" Ace finally ventured cautiously. The image of Luffy on his bed flashed through his mind.

Luffy's head snapped up. He suddenly seized Ace by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, bending over him on all fours.

"Oi, Lu—"

Ace was cut off as Luffy's lips covered his own. He felt Luffy's tongue slide into his mouth, knocking against his teeth as it desperately twined itself around Ace's tongue. When they broke off, Luffy was staring at him, eyes filled with pain.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. His hung his head, hair brushing Ace's chest. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you god damnit! Do you have a problem with that?" Luffy's voice rose.

"Oi, Luffy calm down! I'm not—"

"It hurts so badly Ace." Luffy clutched his chest. "It hurts so badly here. What's wrong with me? Why am I so messed up?"

"Luffy—"

"Why did I fall in love with my own brother?" Luffy yelled, voice cracking, "why is it like this? Why can't I be normal? Even someone as stupid as me knows wanting this with your brother is wrong! I'm sick!"

"I said calm down!"

"I'm sorry Ace!" Luffy sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I'm sorry I'm so stupid and clumsy. I'm sorry I fell in love with you!"

"HEY!" Ace roared. He grabbed Luffy by the collar and yanked him towards him. Luffy's eyes widened as Ace kissed him this time, so harshly it hurt his lips. When Ace backed away, Luffy stared at him, shocked.

"Don't say that. Don't ever apologize for falling in love," Ace said fiercely.

"…Ace?"

Ace wrapped his good arm around Luffy, pulling the younger boy towards him. "Luffy, no matter what you are my first priority. You mean more to me than anything else in this world or in the next."

"No," Luffy pulled back, "that's not what I mean." He straddled Ace's uninjured leg and ground his hips into Ace's jeans. Ace could feel the telltale hardness between Luffy's legs.

"I get like this when I'm with you."

Ace was speechless.

"It's not brotherly love, Ace."

"Luffy…"

He looked on the edge of tears again. It had been a long while since Ace had seen Luffy cry so hard. Ace was suddenly seized with a desire to monopolize the younger boy.

"Then let's do it, Luffy." Ace bent his leg upwards, his knee rubbing hard again Luffy's hard-on. Luffy flinched.

"Uh…Ace if you do that…"

"You're going to have to move a lot," Ace said, not quite sure what he was saying. He held up his arm cast. "Can't move much like this."

Realization dawned on Luffy's face. "You'll have sex with me?" Luffy gaped. "I'm your brother!"

"Luffy, only three things matter to humans in life." Ace held up three fingers. "What they need, what they want, and what they love. I need you. I want you. And I love you. So why should I hold back? "

It was Luffy's turn to be speechless. It had been the right thing to say. Luffy dove into Ace's arms, his soft hair brushing Ace's chin as he burrowed his face into Ace's neck. Luffy was smiling for the first time in weeks; a crack of sunshine that lit up in his eyes. Ace had never realized how much a smile transformed a person's face.

…..

Luffy slid out of his jeans, allowing it to drop carelessly to the floor beside his shirt. Ace stared hungrily at the naked body as Luffy climbed back up onto the bed.

Ace sat up and started to awkwardly pull off his shirt as well, injured arm a deadweight to the side. Luffy sat back on his heels and helped him yank the obtrusive material over his head. As soon as the shirt fell to the ground, Luffy leaned forward to kiss Ace. As they kissed, Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, his legs entangled around Ace's waist. Ace ran his hands down the curve of Luffy's spin, feeling the younger boy shudder beneath his touch.

"Hang on, Luffy, lemme take of my pants first," Ace said as Luffy pushed him onto his back.

"I'll do it."

Luffy slid down from Ace's lap, positioning himself between Ace's legs. He unhooked Ace's belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his legs. Ace kicked them off and Luffy dropped them over the side of the bed.

"Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy had grabbed Ace's cock in his hands. The older boy stared in amazement as his cock was swallowed in the small mouth. Luffy's tongue swirled around the intruding length, drawing a moan from Ace.

"Luffy…"

"Mmh." Luffy began to bob his head back and forth, grazing his teeth gently against the shaft.

"Hey, enough!" Ace gasped, pushing Luffy's head back.

"Why? Does it feel bad?"

"The opposite. I'm going to cum as soon as I put it in if you keep doing that." Ace motioned for Luffy to move up. "My turn."

Luffy slid up towards Ace's mouth, sitting on his upper chest. Ace massaged the legs on either side of his head, his mouth wrapping around Luffy's erection which hovered just above his mouth. Luffy gasped, reaching out to grab the bedstead, knuckles turning white and the muscles in his back straining. His hands tightened as Ace's tongue probed the sensitive opening to the urethra, sliding against the sensitive skin.

"Is there any lube?" Ace asked, briefly letting go.

"Lube?" Luffy tried to keep his thoughts coherent. "Um…hang on. I think I have some in my room."

"No, it's fine," Ace said, grabbing him as he started to move away. Staring at his bed stand, Ace decided to make use of the lotion gel Law had found online. He had presented a bottle of it to Ace, claiming it improved skin in a matter of days.

Squeezing the slippery liquid onto his fingers, Ace started to suck Luffy again, hand making its way towards Luffy's ass.

"Oh…Ace…unngh… good," Luffy gasped.

Ace's fingers started to rub Luffy's insides. Luffy's cock throbbed in Ace's mouth.

_He's close_

"Thrust your hips forward Luffy."

Luffy obeyed. Ace curled his fingers in Luffy's ass, brushing against his prostrate. He sucked hard on Luffy's cock. Luffy sharply drew in his breath.

"Cumming!"

Salty sweetness flooded Ace's mouth. He swallowed. Luffy's obsidian eyes blinked at him from above in shock.

"You just…drank…"

Ace laughed at his expression. He added another finger to Luffy's backside which had loosened slightly.

"Nngh…" Luffy closed his eyes, "put it in already, Ace."

"It'll hurt," Ace warned.

"I don't care. I can't wait."

Luffy slid back down Ace's prone body, positioning himself this time over Ace's cock. Ace placed a supporting hand behind Luffy's back, hating his casts with passion. Luffy slowly lowered himself onto the erection, gasping in surprise at the pain that accompanied the pleasure.

"Relax Luffy," Ace panted as Luffy's warmth enclosed around him.

"Can't….ah!" With a sudden jerk of movement, Ace's full length was sheathed by Luffy's insides. Both boys moaned.

"Luffy…I'll start moving slowly, okay?"

Luffy nodded, unable to speak. Ace gently thrust his hips upwards, shallowly thrusting into Luffy. The friction nearly sent him over the edge.

_This feels way too good_

"Does it hurt?" Ace asked, starting to move a little bit faster. His sense of restraint was slipping fast.

"I'm okay." Luffy leaned down at kissed Ace's chest. "You can go faster. I'm fine."

Ace couldn't take it anymore. He slammed into Luffy. Luffy threw back his head, crying out. Ace thrust deep into the teen's insides, his movements becoming faster.

"Damn it Luffy…stop being so…"

"Nngh…ugh…ha…" Luffy started to move in time with Ace, pushing himself and down. He was hard again. Ace wished he could pleasure Luffy's front as well, but his good hand was already supporting the younger boy's weight.

"Luffy…" he gasped, "touch yourself."

"Unngh…" Luffy obediently reached down and started to pump his dick. Ace flushed, the erotic sight driving him crazy. He felt his lower stomach tighten in anticipation.

"I'm…gonna come soon."

"Ah…ah…Ace…Ace!"

Luffy came first, his cum spraying across Ace's chest. As his muscles squeezed, Ace followed, his essence flooding the younger boy.

"Oh...ah…" Luffy looked down at Ace through half-closed lids. He rubbed himself a last few times against Ace then rolled off, exhaustion weighing down his body. Ace's heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest. He turned towards Luffy and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Mmmh…" Luffy snuggled against Ace, his arms wrapping around the older boy. Ace put his arm around him, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so glad you're not dead."

Ace looked at Luffy. "What do you mean?"

"You were bleeding n' all…and you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were going to die." Luffy's grip on him tightened.

"Stupid!" Ace flicked Luffy's forehead.

"Ow!"

He glared at Luffy. "I'm not going to die. I'm way stronger than you, you know! Don't get all arrogant because you saved me once!"

Luffy grinned, rubbing his forehead sheepishly. "Shishishi…I know."

_My love for you is like a physical pain. I need you so much it hurts. _

"I'm going to sleep."

"Oi, we should at clean up…" Ace stopped, realizing Luffy as already gone. "Geez…." he brushed Luffy's hair out of his face. Luffy looked remarkably young when he was asleep. Smiling, Ace closed his eyes as well.

_The only reason I can bear this painful love is the cause of it. _

_The only reason I can fall asleep in peace is because I know you'll be here when I wake up. _


	5. Chapter Extra 1: Law x Kidd

**A/N: The following content is very graphic and is not for the faint hearted. It's a Law x Kidd because I couldn't see Ace do any of this stuff to Luffy and I really, really, wanted to write a rough sex scene (there goes my perverted mind again)**

Eustass grinned, his scarlet eyes glinting like two pools of blood. "You should see yourself, Law."

Law glared back at him.

"You're looking so hot." Kidd slowly climbed onto the bed and balanced over him on all fours. Law screamed something into his gag, struggling ferociously with his bonds, but to no avail. Kid slid a practiced hand down Law's chest. He stopped and pulled gently on the rings pierced through Law's nipples. Law visibly flinched.

"It took forever for these to heal." Kidd reached down and stroked Law between the legs. "Did it build up here? You couldn't have sex with anybody else, could you? Since your little girlfriends don't know that you actually love taking a man up here." Kidd fingered Law's backside.

Law was lying stark naked on Kidd's bed, both hands tied with chains to the headboard. His calves had been tied to his thighs, forcefully spreading his legs before Kidd's hungry eyes.

"It's no fun when you don't respond," Kidd sighed. He reached over and pulled off Law's gag. Law spat it out violently, rewarding Kidd with a death glare for all his efforts.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Kidd?" Law growled.

"Because I want to," Kidd replied bluntly.

"Why me? There must be a hoard of both men and women willing to be your fucking sex toy!"

Kidd leaned in towards Law. "Because you're the most interesting." He bit down on Law's shoulder. "And the most fun to tease. I'm going to ravage you today, Law."

"Hey! Stop!"

Kid sucked on Law's throat, tongue rolling over his adam's apple before sliding down to his collar bones. Playing with both of Law's nipples, Kidd's mouth traveled down to Law's navel then his cock, where he gently teased the hardening member. Despite himself, Law gasped when he felt Kidd's mouth enclose over him, tongue swirling over the head, and flick at the sensitive region just below it.

"I start sucking you and you suddenly become docile," Kidd laughed.

"Shut up!"

Kidd sat back and grabbed a bottle of lube from where it lay on the floor. He poured some over three of his fingers and turned back to his captive.

Law bit his lip from making any noise when he felt the fingers intruding his hole. Kidd knew all his sweet spots, and fingered them skillfully as he licked Law's sack.

"I'm…going to cum," Law gasped, feeling the tension building in his lower belly.

"No you're not." Abruptly, Kidd pulled his fingers out. He licked them and smiled cruelly at Law.

"The fun has just started Law. Beg for me. Say you want it."

"You fucking…sadist!" Law spat.

Kidd sighed again. "Then again, I suppose it won't be that easy. I have a present for you Law." Kidd dug inside his pocket and pulled out a silver ring; too large for a finger, but too small for a wrist.

A cock ring.

"NO!" Law yelled, struggling again. But Kidd was too strong. He slipped the cock ring easily to the base of Law's erection. Law twitched in discomfort.

"It's…too tight! Kidd!"

"It won't prevent you from 'cumming' but it will prevent ejaculation. If you let build up too much it'll get really uncomfortable. Now then…" Kidd flicked Law's dick teasingly, "you ready to beg yet?"

"You asshole! Let me go! This is rape!"

"Not if it's consensual." Kidd reached over Law where a black bottle rested on his bed stand. It's size was equivalent to a wine bottle so Law had assumed that was what it was. But Kidd's pleased expression told him otherwise. Tipping his head back, he poured some of liquid into his mouth.

"What are you—Mmmph!"

Law's protest was blocked off as Kidd's mouth pressed up against his, forcing the liquid into Law's mouth. It tasted strangely sweet, like fruit juice. Law tried to spit it back up but it was impossible with Kidd's lips blocking his and his hands holding his head in place. After a few moments of struggle, Law finally gave him and swallowed.

Kidd sat back and wiped his mouth, looking satisfied.

"That's a strong aphrodisiac you just swallowed," Kidd said, "you'll be screaming for me by the time we're through." He leaned in and kissed Law gently on the lips. "I'm going to break your fucking pride into a million pieces."

"As…if…" Law replied weakly. Kidd was right. He could already feel the effects of the drug spreading through his body. His mind went hazy. His body started to heat up.

Kidd was completely in control.

"Hmm…" Kidd yanked at Law's nipple rings again, harder this time. His tongue pressed between the ring and the sensitive skin, licking the small buds, his hands running down Law's sides.

"Nnngh..ugh….ah! ah!"

Kidd pulled back, eyes wide. Law's eyes were wide as well.

"Did you seriously just cum from a little nipple teasing?" Kidd laughed in disbelief. "Awesome. This is terrific."

Law finally realized what the cock ring did. He had felt the familiar pulse of an orgasm, but nothing had come out. And the coil in his stomach and tightened even further rather than releasing. The metal was also painfully tight.

"Take…the ring off," he gasped.

"No." Kidd seized Law's rock hard cock and stroked it a couple of times. "Not until you beg for me, Law. Not until you ask me for forgiveness." Kidd's expression darkened. "Not until you regret sleeping with that woman when you were going out with _me_."

"You….bastard!"

Kidd squeezed more lube onto his fingers and plunged them into Law's ass.

"No! Ah!"

"And down here is a sweet little bump," Kidd rubbed Law's prostrate, hard. "That makes you so wet and feel soooo good."

"Unngh! No! Kidd! Ahhh!" Law felt himself cum again, the drug making his body incredible sensitive.

"And this time just from a little ass-teasing. You're great Law." Kidd continued to play with Law's ass, stroking Law's cock in time with it. His fingers ground deeper into Kidd's ass. "You liking this, Law?"

"No! I don't want to cum anymore!" Law shouted desperately, feeling the metal of the ring becoming tighter and tighter. He was going crazy. He needed release. The aphrodisiac roared through his blood.

"Hmmm?" Kidd's fingertips pressed Law's prostrate.

"AH! AH! NO!"

"You're all red here. You're about to burst, Law." Kidd bent over and sucked hard on Law's swollen member. Law screamed, the pain and raw need taking over his mind.

"Tell me what you want Law." Kidd licked the opening to Law's urethra.

"….fuck me."

"What?" Kidd grinned triumphantly. "I can't hear you."

"FUCK ME!"

Kidd reached over and broke the chains holding Law in place easily. Law wrapped his sore arms over Kid's broad back and he unzipped his pants and penetrated Law. Law gasped, feeling Kidd's throbbing length reached deep inside him.

"Ah! Ah!"

Kid's thrusts were fast and strong. Law's fingernails dug into Kidd's shoulders.

"I can't…take it anymore! Let me cum! I want to cum!" Kid shouted.

"No."

"Why not? You promised! The cock ring….take it off!"

"I never said I would. You asked me to fuck you so I'm fucking you."

Kidd thrusted even further into Law. "Oh god, you're so tight," he groaned.

"Kidd…it's…too tight…hurt….Kidd! The ring…don't want…AHHHH!" Law came yet again. His dick was on the edge of bursting.

"ah..no…Kidd…I'm going to die…ah!"

Kid squeezed Law's cock.

_No matter how many times it takes…._

"AHHH! UWAH! AH! KIDD!"

_I will make you beg for me_

"No more…Kidd…too tight…" Law was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_I will make you crave me_

"I'm sorry!" Law gasped, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Kidd!"

Kidd stopped. "You finally said it." He smiled gently and kissed Law's fevered mouth, tongues entangling.

"I won't…I won't cheat on you again," Law sobbed, "I'll do whatever you want. So let me cum! Please let me cum!"

Kidd wrapped his hands around Law's cock and started to pump it quickly.

"Nngh…uh…uh…" Law thrust his hips into Kidd's hand. As Law felt himself about to go, Kidd quickly pulled off the cock ring with a small pop.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

As Law released, he felt Kidd start to move again, pounding into him.

"Good! Don't stop! Nnngh…KIDD!"

Kidd gasped and came into Law, his cum flooding the older boy's insides. Panting, the red head collapsed onto Law.

"Kidd…" Law managed to say before darkness took over. He passed out.

_I'll make you need me until you can't live without me_

…

**Omake:**

Kidd stroked Law's sweaty hair out his eyes, staring at him with an expression he would never show to his arrogant lover. He had untied Law's legs and had wiped him down, rubbing salve on his swollen opening. These small acts of gentleness which Law always ran away from. Kidd pulled the clean covers over Kidd's tattooed body and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

_But you can never know_


	6. Chapter Extra 2: Ace x Luffy

**A/N: Back to Luffy x Ace. Yes I made Luffy a bit…more typical uke-like in this one. But let us all blame the drug since we know Luffy is a total bad ass. **

Ace stared at Trafalgar Law. He seemed uncharacteristically quiet…tired almost. He was resting his head on his desk, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ace asked curiously. He had finally gotten the casts off his leg and arm yesterday and he was now in a ridiculously good mood. Luffy had also been very acquiescent to his pleas for more sex, although their sessions were often cut short by Shank's untimely appearances. Despite this, life had never been better.

But instead of rejoicing with him, Law was acting half-dead, avoiding all topics of conversation, to the point where it was becoming concerning for Ace.

"Hey," Law mumbled, "You look good, Ace."

"You don't," Ace remarked. He hesitated. "Is there something wrong? If I can help just say the word."

Law sluggishly straightened. "Well, actually," he reached over and rummaged through his bag. He withdrew a black bottle, half full of sloshing liquid.

"Law!" Ace protested, "alcohol is prohibited in school! Newgate will kill us!"

"It's not alcohol, trust me," Law groaned. He shoved the bottle at Ace. "Take it, I'm begging you. I don't think I can stand much more."

"Much more of what?" Ace asked, taking the bottle anyway. He pushed it to the bottom of his own bag. Before Law could reply to his question, the school bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

After class, Ace watched Law stagger up with difficulty and stumble over to the entrance of the classroom. Ace quickly followed him. The two didn't have their next class together, but Ace stopped outside the classroom continued to watch the slumped back recede from view, concern darkening his eyes.

Law was nearing the library when he suddenly collapsed.

"LAW!" Ace cried out, rushing towards his friend. Before he could get to Law however, two large arms caught him. Ace looked up to see a familiar head of red.

"Kidd?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." Kidd shouldered Law's backpack and slung Law over his shoulder. "I'll take this guy to the health room. You can go on to class."

"Okay…" Ace glanced unsurely at Law as Kidd started to make his way down the hall, the crowd parting to let him through. Kidd suddenly stopped and turned towards Ace.

"Hey, did Law have a black bottle with him?" Kidd asked.

"Um…yeah," Ace said absentmindedly, "he gave it to me though. What is it?"

Kidd glanced down at Law's unconscious form. A slow smile spread over his lips. "You should get Luffy to try some," he suggested, "I guarantee you'll love the results."

…..

"Ace, pass me the chips," Luffy said, eyes glued to the screen. He was watching a football game between the Thriller Zombies and the Buggy Clowns. Before that it had been the Dr. Chopper show and before that it had been the Naruto series. Overall, Luffy was approaching the three hour mark for television and Ace was getting impatient.

"Luffy," he said, handing him the chips, "don't you want to do something besides watch television? It's Friday."

"There's nothing else to do," Luffy replied distractedly through a mouthful of chips. "Whoa, did you just see that sweep?"

"Luffy—"

"TOUCHDOWN!" Luffy whooped, "TOUCHDOWN FOR THRILLER!"

Ace sighed. He personally had no interest in football. And he had been waiting all week for this day. Shanks was on a business trip, leaving the two alone for the entire weekend. There was no chance of being interrupted now, but Luffy's mind was clearly elsewhere.

Ace grabbed his bag from where he had it tossed it earlier and rummaged inside. He might as well get his homework done now and have his weekend off. Just then, his fingertips brushed against the cold exterior of the bottle Law had pushed onto him. Kidd's words came echoing back

_You should get Luffy to try some…I guarantee you'll love the results_

Ace glanced over at his little brother, eagerly cheering for the Thriller Zombies.

_Why not?_

"Luffy, are you thirsty?" Ace asked casually.

"Mmmhm."

"You should try some of this then." Ace handed the bottle to Luffy. He took it and glanced at it blankly.

"I'm underage, Ace," Luffy said irritably.

"It isn't alcohol. It's some sort of drink. Law said it tasted good."

Luffy shrugged. He wasn't one to question food. "Ok," he said agreeably. He tipped his head back and downed the contents in one go.

"It's sweet," Luffy said, wiping his mouth. He placed the empty bottle on the front table and continued to watch. Ace watched him for a full ten minutes.

"What?" Luffy finally asked, staring at his brother.

"…nothing."

Ace turned away, disappointed at the lack of reaction. He reached down and grabbed his thick binder. Math first.

…..

An hour or so later, Ace was finishing up his history assignment was Luffy suddenly started act restless.

"It's really hot in here," he complained taking off his sweatshirt, "geez. Aren't you hot?"

"No, not really…the heater isn't on very high either," Ace replied curiously.

"Really? Weird…god it's so hot…"

Fifteen minutes afterwards Luffy had stripped off his shirt. Ace could hardly concentrate, his eyes continuously wandering over to Luffy's well-muscled torso. His nipples were tantalizingly hard, as if teasing Ace. Luffy barely seemed to notice, a strange flush creeping over his face. Ace put down his homework, suddenly concerned.

"Hey, Lu, you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Luffy twitched uncomfortably, "it feel weird…I think I'm sick."

"You never get sick though." Ace tried not to panic. It was okay. Law couldn't possibly have given Ace something harmful, right? He would call Law. "Hang on, I'm going to call Law," Ace pressed the phone to his ear, reaching out to feel Luffy's forehead with his other hand. The football game was over, and the television switched to commercials.

_Damn, he's burning up_

"Hello?" Law's voice sounded on the other end. He sounded decent. Not half-dead.

"Hey, Law?" Ace asked, "you remember the stuff you gave me earlier?" Ace was momentarily distracted as Luffy collapsed forward onto the couch, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"Oh, yeah?"

"What was it? Luffy just drank some and he's burning up like crazy."

Silence.

"Law?" Ace asked nervously.

"YOU CONFOUNDED IDIOT!" Law roared so loudly, Ace had to lift the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"What?" Ace asked in confusion. "What did I do? Kidd told me to give Luffy some, so I did."

A stream of profanity from Law's end followed his words.

"It was an aphrodisiac," Law said a bit more calmly, "And it's crazy strong. How much did he down?"

"An aphrodisiac! Are you serious? Why the hell did you have aphrodisiac on you?" Ace yelled.

"How were you not able to tell?! And it's Kidd we're talking here! Why would you listen to him?!"

"What about him?! He seemed fine enough to me!" Ace shot back.

"Why didn't you throw it away!?"

"You never told me to!"

"Oh just forget it! How much did Luffy drink?"

Ace bit his lip.

"Like….the rest of the bottle?" he said nervously.

He could almost visualize Law slapping his forehead on the other end.

"Calm him down," Law ordered, "there's really no other way. Just try to keep him comfortable. I'll call Kidd and try to get there as soon as possible."

"Wait! Law—"

The phone went dead.

"Ace…" Ace glanced down to see Luffy weakly grasping at the edge of his brother's shirt. His black eyes were dazed. "Ace, help me. It hurts…"

"Luffy…oh man, I'm so sorry." Ace threw his phone carelessly onto the table and turned his attention to his brother. Luffy's entire body was trembling, immobilized by the crushing effects of the drug. Ace stood up and slid his arms under Luffy's body, lifting him up.

Ace carried Luffy to his room, setting him gently on the bed. Luffy immediately crouched into a fetal position, gasping and shivering. Ace knelt down on the floor beside him.

"I'm just going to help calm you down. Okay Luffy?" he said, unhooking Luffy's jeans. Luffy cried out as the material slid over his stiff cock. Ace pulled off Luffy's boxers as well, heart throbbing at Luffy's naked body. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't help but feel a thrill each time, even under the current circumstances.

"Ace…" Luffy cried. The drug was messing with him badly. He was a tough kid, but now tears from sheer fear and need rolled down his cheeks.

"I got you." Ace gently pressed his lips to Luffy's, his hand wrapping around the painful erection. "Hang on to me."

Luffy sniffled and obeyed, his nails clawing into Ace's shirt when Ace started to move his hand. He came almost immediately, unable to control his reactions.

"Ace!"

"Shh, I'm here Luffy. It'll be better after you release a few times."

Luffy shook his head. "Ace, do it…inside…"

"What?"

"Inside…I want you inside!"

Ace gulped. He didn't have to feel the strain in the front of his pants to know how turned on he was.

"Luffy…" his jeans slid down to the floor. He couldn't restrain himself. "I'm sorry," Ace whispered before thrusting inside Luffy. Luffy's back arched. He felt no pain, just insane pleasure that drove all his senses wild.

Ace kissed Luffy hard, swallowing the younger boy's cries. Luffy's arms were wrapped around his neck, pressing Ace's head towards his chest. Ace's teeth grazed the hardened nipples, his hand pumping Luffy's weeping member. He came once and pulled out, still turned on as if the effects of the drug on Luffy were also affecting him.

"Luffy," he gasped, "ride me."

Panting with exertion and arousal, Luffy climbed on top of the older boy, seating himself on top of him. Straddling Ace's hips, he started to move, head thrown back. Ace pleasured Luffy's front, sending the younger boy into spasms.

Ace had no idea how many times he came inside Luffy and how many times Luffy came in his hands. But finally, Luffy went limp in Ace's arms, passed out. Ace smoothed Luffy's hair back and fell asleep soon after, oblivious to the two peeping toms outside the half-open bedroom door.

"I told you," Kidd said to Law. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I had no idea…" Law was crouching on the other side of the door, his eyes wide, "I knew he had a brother complex but…man…"

Kidd chuckled. He walked over to Law and squatted beside him. He lifted Law's chin upwards towards him and kissed the older boy, tongues briefly interlocking before he pulled back.

"What do you say we do next then? Want to stay the night at my place?"

Law shoved Kidd off.

"As if! I'm going home!"

Law strode irritably down the hallway. Kidd snorted and followed after him.

**A/N: Thank you for following this story and for all your reviews. **


	7. Chapter Extra 3

**A/N: Law/Kidd seems to be popular so…yeah. I just wrote another chapter for you horny readers :p**

"Oi!" Law barked.

"I can't exactly fucking help it, you know?" Kidd growled back irritably.

The two were close. Way too close. Jostled in the crowded premises of the train, Law found himself being pressed up against the sides of the vehicle, Kidd's elbow jamming uncomfortably into his side. Three times his chest had rubbed up against Law's. He was so close Law could detect the faint scent of cigarettes on Kidd's breath.

"Ow!" Law shouted, his voice lost to anybody but Kidd on the packed train. Kidd grimaced. The side of his leg was grinding between Law's thighs, against his crotch. The train jostled. Law flinched with discomfort.

"Sorry," Kidd apologized, and he meant it.

Law gritted his teeth. "Hey, something hard is pressing…." He trailed off, glancing uncertainly down at Kidd.

"That's not it!" Kidd snapped, mortification coloring his face the same shade as his hair.

"Then what is it?"

"Probably my phone…I think I put it in my pocket."

"Well, move it!"

Kidd was thrust against Law again as the mass of humanity pressed at his back. "I can't move! Just bear with it for a bit!"

Law's head thumped back against the walls of the train. "Oh christ, get me out of this hell," he muttered. He deeply regretted his decision to take the train. To meet Eustass Kidd out of all people in the chaos of the late morning rush was not part of his calculations. And he had thought he could spend all winter break pleasantly Kidd-free.

"Oh man," Kidd groaned. The last time he had seen Law, the older boy had nearly beat him to pulp for his proposal to cosplay. Kidd had said it off handedly, with a vague curiosity of what Law might look like with cat ears. He had never thought Law would have taken so much offense.

_This is way too awkward_ Kidd thought. Law's familiar scent was filling up his nose and he couldn't think straight as a result. The week of abstinence was killing him.

_I will not react, I will not react_, he chanted

Just then Kidd's phone vibrated. Law's eyes widened in horror.

…..

"I wonder what's keeping Law?" Ace glanced down at his wrist watch. "He promised to meet me here by twelve."

"Same with Kidd," Luffy complained, phone pressed to his ear, "I'm starving."

Ace glanced at his little brother and restrained an urge to ruffle his hair and drop a kiss on his cheek. That would just start Luffy on his "I'm not a kid anymore!" rant. So he made do with standing as close as possible to the oblivious Luffy and sniffing surreptitiously at his hair.

"Damn, he's not picking up." Luffy redialed.

"Just wait for a bit, it's probably the train," Ace answered. He couldn't define the scent of Luffy. He inhaled deeply.

"Eh, I'll just keep calling him. He'll probably pick up."

…..

Meanwhile, in the train, Law was dying a thousand little deaths. He grasped Kidd by the collar with a shaking hand, his breath coming in short spurts. The vibrations of the phone echoed against his crotch, and he could already feel the front of his pants becoming far too tight for comfort.

"You…" he gasped, "you aren't doing this on purpose are you?"

Kidd desperately met the murderous glare. "Of course not!" he protested, "How am I supposed to predict future calls?"

The phone stopped vibrating. Law was about to let out a sigh of relief when it started to vibrate again. Law bit back a moan.

"KIDD!" He roared, "DO. SOMETHING." Law's fingernails dug into Kidd's broad chest, twisting the material of his shirt. A flush was spreading across his neck and face. Kidd desperately tried to push himself off of Law but found he was packed in far too tightly.

"I can't!" In any other situation, Kidd might have enjoyed Law's helpless reactions. But he really didn't want Law to get mad all over again just as he started to cool down.

"Oh…god…" Law bent over. His knees were giving out but he was pinned firmly to the wall.

…

"I guess he forgot his phone," Luffy sighed and snapped his cell shut.

Air? Ace thought. Did that even make sense? For a person to smell like air?

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, finally noticing Ace standing closer than necessary behind him. Ace quickly stepped away.

"Umm…nothing." He quickly changed the topic. "So what were you and Kidd going to do here, Luffy?"

"Games, eat stuff," Luffy shrugged, "I don't know."

An idea suddenly occurred to Ace. "Hey, Luffy," he said casually.

"Huh?"

"If Kidd and Law never show, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Luffy's eyes were questioning. "A date? We're both guys."

"So?" Ace leaned in closer. "We're guys and we can have sex. So why not have a date?"

Luffy shoved him away. "That's stupid. What are two guys supposed to do on a date anyway?"

…

"I…am going…to…murder you," Law said through gritted teeth.

Kidd and Law had finally gotten off the train. Law was now seated on a bench outside the station, hunched over to hide the obvious bulge protruding from the front of his pants. Kidd was next to him, looking guilty.

"I said I was sorry."

Law's head snapped towards him. "Exactly how am I supposed to walk around now? I don't see a public bathroom anywhere!"

"If we wait, won't it go down?" Kidd asked blankly. Law glared at him so ferociously then, Kidd flinched. He held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay," Kid scanned the people millings back and forth busily from the station. The area was wide open for miles with no convenient bathroom available. Kidd sighed. How the hell did he manage to get into these pinches?

"Hey, what about the park?" Kidd suddenly suggested, "I remember there's a giant park somewhere here, isn't there?

Law gaped at him. "Are you suggesting I masturbate outdoors?" he hissed.

"Um…there are trees. And nobody goes to the park anyway." Kidd shrugged. "Or we can get on the train again and you can wait it out until we get to the mall."

This was not an option. Law knew he couldn't wait that long.

"Fine," he snarled and stood up. He tried to yank his sweater down to cover himself but it was a little bit too short. Kidd shook his head and crouched down in front of Law.

"Get on."

"No thank you," Law replied sharply.

Kidd glanced at him over his shoulder. "Unless you want to advertise what a pervert you are." His eyes motioned toward the large group of people. "There are some really hot ladies here…not to mention little kids…and even old men who—"

Law slapped a hand over Kidd's mouth, cutting him off. Kidd won. As usual. Law grudgingly climbed onto Kidd's back, pulling his hate low over his eyes. "This does not mean—"

"-that you forgive me. Yeah, yeah, I know." Kidd shifted Law into a more comfortable position.

Law swore to himself beneath his breath.

….

"Don't peek," Law ordered, slipping behind the bushes, "and don't you dare leave."

"Which is it?" Kidd muttered to himself. He crossed his arms and stationed himself in front of the clump of bushes and trees. Like he had predicted, the park was mainly empty. It had been created in order to raise awareness of prevalent environmental issues. It obviously failed.

"Is anybody there?" Law's voice floated back.

"No," Kidd replied shortly.

Two more minutes passed. Kidd shifted from foot to foot.

It was impossible. One look, he promised himself. He would just take one little look.

Making his way silently past the bushes, Kidd peered into the small clearing, beneath a large tree, is overhanging canopy blocking most of the sunlight.

"Ah….ah…"

Kidd stared. Law was sitting against the tree trunk, his mouth slightly open as he jerked himself. Kidd gulped. Every fiber in his muscles screamed at him to burst in and take over. But he remained rooted to his spot. Law was already mad. Despite his bravado, Kidd wasn't confident enough to risk triggering Law's wrath.

Law leaned his head against the bark. His hand moved faster. "Ah…nngh…idd…Kidd!"

Kidd froze.

Law breathed and slumped over, his body going lax as it released the tension. Kidd couldn't take it. He half stumbled into the clearing. Law looked up, shocked, as Kidd's hands clamped down on his shoulders.

"I told you not to look!" Law shouted.

Kidd wrapped his hands around Law's waist and kissed his protesting lips, swallowing up his cries. His tongue pushed forcefully inside Law's mouth.

"Mmrhm…Kidd!" Law pushed him away and drew his sleeve over his lips. His eyes were dark.

"You called my name," Kidd said softly. His hands traveled up the front of Law's sweater, tugging at his nipple rings. Law shivered.

"You…heard?" Goosebumps ran down Law's skin as Kidd's fingertips lightly traced his spine.

"What red blooded man can say no to such an invitation?" Kidd smirked, tongue sliding down the side of Law's neck.

"It wasn't an invitation! You damn—nngh!"

Kidd had Law's cock in his mouth, skillfully kneading it in the back of his throat. Law almost immediately hardened again.

"Kidd….stop…" he gasped.

"You don't want me to. Get on your knees, Law." Kidd pulled off Law's pants, throwing the offending article to the side. He teased Law's backside with two fingers. "You know what to do."

Law moved sluggishly, as if fighting against himself as he bent over on all fours. He lifted up his ass towards Kidd.

"No lube today…so I guess this will have to do." Kidd bent down and stuck his tongue into Law's opening, wiggling it around the rim and then shoving it inside. Law stiffened.

"Quit it!" he snapped.

"Why?" Kidd asked, backing away.

"It's fucking embarrassing!"

Kidd smiled. "Okay then. I guess you're loose enough anyway." Unzipping the front of his own pants Kidd rubbed his tip against Law's opening. Grasping Law's sides with his hands, Kidd thrusted forward, moaning as his full length entered Law's warmth. Law, on the other hand, bit his lip to keep from crying out. The week of abstinence had affected him more than he let on.

"So tight…" Kidd started to move slowly, gradually picking up his pace. His hands groped for Law's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Your sweet spot…here right?" Kidd shifted his hips and thrusted. Law emitted a low moan despite his efforts. Kidd smirked. "Too bad I didn't bring a video cam or something…this is the first time you've been so acquiescent."

"…shut up."

"Your body remembers. It's sucking me like it's trying to swallow me whole."

Law felt dizzy. He could barely register the pain in his knees as they scraped against the tough ground. All he could feel was Kidd.

"I said…shut…ah!"

"Keeping me waiting for a whole week…you're real cruel Law."

"…your…fault!"

"I didn't think you would hate cosplay so much. "

"…that's…not it." Law's hands clenched.

"Then…what?" Kid could barely concentrate, the burning of list searing through his veins.

"Cosplay…you just wanna…dress me up as a woman," Law panted.

"Huh?"

"I'm a man. Accept it, damn it. If you…nngh…want a woman…if you…don't want...me..."

Kidd tightened his arms around Law's waist. So that was it. It wasn't because Law hated him. The realization made his chest tighten with euphoria.

"I got it," he said through gasps, "I'm sorry. But I don't…ah…want women. I want you!"

Law's eyes widened. Kidd already felt himself nearing climax. He leaned forward, fingers making their way into Law's mouth. "C'mon, scream more. Scream my name."

"hah…"

"Law…say it. Say my name."

"Nnngh…Kidd…"

"Again." Kidd started to move faster. Law gasped at the sudden movement, Kidd's rock hard cock ramming into his inner walls.

"Kidd!" Law shouted as he came into Kidd's hands. His seed spurted across the ground. Kidd came soon after, flooding Law's insides.

The two collapsed onto each other, breathing hard. Kidd wrapped his arms around Law and brushed off the dirt on his bare knees.

"Hey…let's get a room," Kidd breathed, kissing Law's neck. "I'm late for my appointment anyway."

"We just…did it…pervert."

"You don't think once is really enough do you?"

"…dam bastard," Law muttered under his breath.

Kid grinned.

…...

"Shit…Luffy…" Ace groaned. He was leaning against the bed headboard, hands tangled through Luffy's ebony hair as the younger boy's mouth wrapped awkwardly around his cock.

"Duz it phl grd?" Luffy asked, his mouth full. The vibrations of his voice nearly pushed Ace to his climax.

"Yeah…it feels really good," Ace gasped. He lifted Luffy's chin. "That's enough though; I want to be inside you."

Ace pushed Luffy down onto the bed, the naked body spread before him on the white sheets. Ace brushed back Luffy's hair, and kissed him on the nose.

"What was that for?" Luffy asked.

"I love you," Ace said. He kissed Luffy's forehead, then his cheeks.

"Geez…stop kissing me, I'm not a baby." Luffy glanced up at Ace. "Na, why did we get a hotel room? Weren't we supposed to be dating?"

"This _is_ part of the date," Ace replied, his hand sliding down Luffy's chest.

"Na, Ace," Luffy looked away, "have you been on dates before?"

The question took Ace aback. "Um…a few?" he said questioningly.

"So…you did this with girls before?" Luffy mumbled, flushing slightly.

Ace felt his chest throb.

"Are you...jealous, Luffy?" he asked.

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Luffy snapped back too quickly. Their eyes locked. Ace dove towards Luffy, feeling an uncontrollable smile spread across his face.

"I love you," he said into Luffy's neck. He tackled the younger boy into an embrace.

"Geroff …Ace!"

…..

**Omake:**

Law woke up the next morning to find Kidd sprawled beside him. The sheets were tangled through his legs, and his arms wrapped around Law's waist. It was the first time Law had woken up to find Kidd still there. Usually, he left or was already showered or dressed after sex. His stupid, awkward, rough lover.

_I want you!_

Hesitantly, Law reached over and rubbed the back of his hand against Kidd's cheek. It was unusually soft. He leaned over, suddenly seized with an urge to kiss the unusually still lips, when all too familiar voices interrupted him.

"LUFFY! WAKE UP! SHANKS IS GOING TO FRY US ALIVE!"

Kidd woke up almost immediately, nearly rolling off the bed. His hair stuck out in five different directions as he and Law stared at each other. Almost simultaneously, they rushed to the door, Kidd half dressed and Law with the sheets wrapped around his legs.

"Geez…" Ace was outside of the room next door, dragging a half asleep Luffy by the arm. Luffy was slowly pulling on his t-shirt, a yawn nearly splitting his skull.

"Ace?" Law gaped.

"Hey, Kidd," Luffy mumbled sleepily.

"Law?"

"Luffy?"

The three older boys stared at each other. Luffy yawned again.


End file.
